halofanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Capítulo 9: Secretos
Secreto Monitor Hace millones de años Año: 4657 A.C Lugar: Instalación Oscura (Se ve a Legacy paseando por un bosque) Legacy: Esto es tan aburrido, no hay nada que hacer, nadie viene aquí, esto me esta volviendo ¡LOCO!. (Se ve en un charco) Legacy: Y si, hubiera mas de mi, si un clon, así no estare solo. (Llega a un laboratorio) Legacy: Si así tendre un amigo. (Se queda un momento callado) Y, ¿por qué uno?, podrian ser dos , o tres, o veinte, o cientos, o miles, o millones. Muchos años después. Lugar: Instalación Oscura. ¡Alerta!, ¡Alerta!, infiltración detectada. Legacy: Ahora que sucede. (Ve por la cámara) Legacy: ¡Ah!, un reclamador, ¡Al fin!. (Lugar desconocido del anillo) Somber: Llevo horas caminando, hay ojala que llegue a algún lugar con bebidas. (Se oye movimiento entre unos arbustos) Somber: Alto, quien esta ahí, identifíquece. (En los arvustos, Legacy con un clon suyo) Legacy: Muy bien, es hora de que actues hijo mio. Clon: Si, señor. (Sale de los arbustos) Legacy: Hola soy 696 Last Legacy, bienvenido a la Instalación Oscura. Somber: Pero yo la veo brillando. Legacy: No, no, no, este lugar se llama así debido a que en cierto punto la instalación no se alcanza a notar en el espacio por la oscuridad. Somber: Oh, muy bien gracias por la clase de historia pero me podrías decir exactamente en que cuadrante del espacio estamos. Legacy: O lo siento pero mis lideres me dijeron que no le diera a nadie la ubicación de las tres instalaciones. Somber: Muy bien uno, hay mas instalaciones. Legacy: Si dos mas, pero no es de tu incumbencia. Somber: Esta bien, y dos, me podrías llevar con tus lideres para ver si me podrían ayudar. Legacy: Lamentablemente mi querido amigo ellos murieron hace ya millones de años. Somber: Esta bien, pero, no me podrías ayudar a contactar a mis amigos para regresar a casa. Legacy: Con gusto lo haré reclamador, sígueme por aquí hay un medio de transporte para que me puedas seguir el paso. Somber: Esta bien. (En los arbustos) Legacy: Si, lo logro, ahora volveré a mi trabajo. Secreto Forerunner Año: 2552 Lugar del Espacio: Desconocido. Unit: Aquí la Unit of War, habla el capitán Robert, ¿Alguien me escucha?, no hay señal. (Mientras en un planeta cercano) ¡Alerta!, ¡alerta!, nave desconocida detectada, preparando laser de destrucción masivo. Craber: Un momento, ahí hay dos reclamadores, si, dispara laser. (El laser dispara y destruye al Unit) Craber: Si, todo según el plan. Unos días después Craber: Este es el despertar de una nueva era. (En el pasillo de afuera) Legacy: Mis creadores decidieron llamarme así porque... (Hay una explosión detrás de ellos y caen al piso, entre el humo sale el forerunner) Somber: Y ¿Quién eres tu? Secreto Spartan Año: 2552 Lugar del Espacio: Desconocido. Unit: Aquí la Unit of War, habla el capitán Robert, ¿Alguien me escucha?, no hay señal. (Mientras en un pasillo de la nave) Michael: Que aburrido, Somber esta en criogenia, y yo aquí nada mas. (Se oye un ruido) Michael: Que cara... (Hay un destello blanco. Michael despierta en un planeta cercano) Michael: ¿Dónde estoy? Legacy: Hola. Michael: Wow, ¿Quién eres tu? Legacy: Yo soy 696 Last Legacy. Michael: Hola yo soy Michael-1020. Legacy: Mucho gusto, y ¿Qué hace aquí un reclamador? Michael: Un reclama ¿Qué? Legacy: Un reclamador, no sabes que es un reclamador. Michael: No. Legacy: Pues tu. Michael: O gracias, me siento alagado, y ¿Qué es eso? Legacy: Luego te explico, vamos. Michael: ¿A dónde? Legacy: Tenemos que alcanzar a un forerunner. Michael: Un fo ¿Qué? Legacy: Luego te explico. (Días después, en la nave de Crbaer) Michael: Y ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Legacy: Sostener a Craber, para que Somber lo asesine. Michael: ¿A quién? Legacy: Salta, ya. (Michael salta) Somber: Pagaras por eso Craber. Craber: ¿A si? ¿Y como?. Michael: Así. Craber: ¿Qué? (Aparece Michael e intenta detener a Craber) Michael: Hazlo ahora Somber. Somber: Pero no se don... (Ve el cuello de Craber, y recuerda lo que le habían dicho el profeta sangheili y Crersor) Profeta: Mira mas arriba del pecho, pero mas abajo de la barbilla. Crersor: Su cuello, su cuello es su debilidad. Somber: Claro, a eso se referian. Michael: Rápido, no resitire mas. (Somber saca un cuchillo y se lo encaja a Craber en el cuello mientras dice sus ultimas palabras) Craber: ¡NNNNOOO! Somber: ¿En donde estuviste en todo este tiempo? Michael: Estuve por ahí. (Somber se queda viendo el detonador) Michael: Adelante, hazlo. Somber: Pero, ¿Y mis amigos? Alex: (Por radio) Aquí Alex del Last Hope tenemos a todos, adelante, hazlo Somber. Somber: Te extrañare amigo. Michael: Solo recuerda, estaré ahí siempre que lo necesites. Secreto Sangheili (En suma herejía) Roma: I'm sick of you. Profeta: Espera, ¿Qué haces? Roma: Something we should have done a long time ago. (Le encaja una espada de energía) Profeta: ¡NNNOOO! Elite: And what now?. Roma: I am the new leader, spread the word. Elite: Yes sir. Roma: And a new thing, mean new things. Categoría:Universo-221 Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Saga Sombría